First Supper
by T1gerCat
Summary: He was jealous and angry. She was sad and annoyed. He had leftovers. She was hungry.


First Supper

**A/N**: My very first try at a Hannibal fiction. Please, please, please let me know what you think, I truly appreciate it

_"I kissed Alana Bloom. She's very kissable"_

Hannibal Lecter, distinguished psychiatrist and cannibal couldn't sleep. For the second night in a row he remained awake staring at the ceiling bathed in his dark blue bedding. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Will, his patient, his friend, his foe, blurting that out. His initial amusement at the news was smoothly layered over a flash of irritation he had pointently ignored. The irritation was masking a concoction of fear and jealousy and that was the most upsetting feeling of them all.

Alana let out a sigh as she spotted her car in the parking lot. She was tired, she was hungry and her feet were killing her. As she reached the car, her purse began ringing and she answered it without looking at the screen. The accented voice reached her ears before she could utter her greeting.

"I have leftovers"

A smile graced her lips at the deep voice of her old mentor and friend.

"Hello to you too Hannibal"

She blamed the teasing note on her voice to his rude (by his self imposed standards) greeting. His voice when he replied had traces of amusement

"Hello my dear"

A minute or two passed in silence interrupted only by their breathing patterns. Alana was about to say something, anything when he spoke

"Are you hungry?"

"Always"

Twenty minutes later Hannibal was unexpectedly nervous as he opened the door to his house. Alana was right on time, as always, a sunny smile on her tired face and his palms were wet with nervous sweat.

"Always on time"

His voice didn't shake and for that he was glad.

"Thank you for inviting me"

He moved to take her coat off and was rewarded with another flash of that smile that caused his heart to go to overdrive. What was wrong with him? Taking a subtle deeper breath he deposited her coat and turned to face her and head to the kitchen together.

"Where are your pots?"

His attention had drifted to her nimble fingers pulling her hair away from her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Your pots. For the pasta?"

Alana was frowning as she watched Hannibal wrap a small section of the pasta in his fork and spoon and lift it to his lips. There was something different about him but she couldn't figure out what. He seemed... flustered.

He hadn't even complained how plain and simple a pasta dish was, instead he had handed her a pot from the cupboard and went on to prepare the sauce. They had cooked together, side by side quietly and efficiently, yet she felt as if there was an invincible wall between them. Taking a sip of the red wine she gathered her courage

"Hannibal... is everything alright? You seem... distracted"

For his part, Hannibal froze for a millisecond and chewed his bite a few times too many before he constructed a simply reply.

"It has been quite the long day"

He replied. It wasn't a lie, even with Franklyn and his petty issues blissfully gone his schedule had been quite busy and lack of sleep made the petty problems of his patients even more tiresome than usual. Wiping his lips he raised his glass to his lips and asked Alana the same question.

"The same"

Her response was accompanied by a soft shrug. For the first time in years Hannibal felt that she was editing her replies and the loss hit him hard. He had other plans for Will but maybe he could fit a quick meal centered on a pair of the man's lips. His own lifted to a small cruel smile.

_Does he know about Will? _

Alana wondered as she was drying dishes.

_Of course he does, he's his fucking therapist!_

She shook her head a little not realizing how well timed her reaching out to Hannibal for another new wet dish would be to an observer.

_Is that why he's so closed off? Because I couldn't help myself and tried out to see if Will was a good kisser? _

She snorted under breath. It was a wasted effort. Not only Will wasn't a great kisser but their soft kisses made her realize that her feelings for him did not in fact reach beyond friendship as she thought they might have. So now, on top of Will being... well... not all there, she had given him hope that something might happen between them.

_How do I get myself in these situations? _

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips as the voice of her college roommate and best friend rang in her ears telling her she keeps herself so in check that she loses control in the worst possible moments. She missed Molly, maybe she should head out to Florida in the spring to see her old friend. Maybe she should also drag Will with her. He'd definitely be benefited by Molly's take charge personality.

"Something on your mind?"

Hannibal's voice broke though her setting up plans and she offered him a big smile

"How good two of my friends would look together"

Hannibal's almost invisible eyebrows raised in question. Alana chuckled and changed the subject.

"Have you ever found yourself backed up against a wall because of a series of questionable choices, only to realize there is no wall and you're confusing yourself?"

Hannibal cocked his head to the side a little. The question was unexpected and yet enlightening. So was the glint in her eyes. Whatever it was that had her closed off and chuckling to herself throughout the whole washing and drying, was now over.

"I don't believe I have"

Even as he spoke he knew his response was a lie. Will's bragging confession had been on his mind for days and Hannibal felt stuck. And yet, Alana's question seemed to shed light on his confused thoughts and emotions.

What if things weren't as they seemed though? Alana obviously didn't share Will's anguish, he himself had crushed Will's hope on laying his lips on Alana again (he patted himself on the back for that one) and now she was aiming that 100 megawatt smile on him.

Feeling much lighter he returned the smile when his brain asked him a question.

_What do her lips taste like?_

Alana's breath hitched when she realized that Hannibal's eyes were on a straight line to her lips. She licked them nervously and it was all the invitation the cannibal in the room needed.

Hannibal's left hand moved on its own accord and cupped Alana's chin in his hand with his thumb touching the red tinted lips. Their lips were already parted when they met; their tongues frolicked before they delved deep into each other's mouths.

Hannibal was overcome with desire for Alana. Her delicate perfume teased him; he wanted to touch and taste every part of her being, he longed to discover how to pleasure her and how to love her so perfectly and so completely that she would be his. Forever even if he was unwilling to admit that to himself just yet.

Hannibal's right hand slid down the length of her body, wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up to the sink, their mouths never parting for more than a breath.

His lips moved further down her neck and his war tongue darted out for a taste. Alana moaned in response and slid a leg upwards towards his waist. Hannibal's hand traveled south and then slid up her silky thigh and was a breath's distance away from the moist lace of her panties...

… When she slipped backwards and almost fell into the sink. A nervous laughter broke free from both their chests and the moment was broken. Hannibal gently pulled her back to him and looked into her desire filled eyes.

"We should move this to the bedroom"

His voice, deep and husky and erotic in the depth of his accent made Alana wrap both arms around his head.

"This is the best idea you've ever had"

Their lips met once again, but this time they were bold and hungry for each other. They kissed so deeply, with such passion that for those brief moments, their bodies became one before Hannibal pulled himself back and lifted her in his arms to take her to a bed.

**His** bed.

**A/N:** Sooo… What do you think? Do you want to read the M rated sequel? Drop me a line and I shall comply


End file.
